Highly integrated devices, such as micro controllers, can support multiple high speed processing modules, each of which are capable of requesting large quantities of information. Such devices frequently utilize interconnects, which receive transaction requests from requesting modules and in turn interconnect the requesting module to other system resources identified by the transaction requests. In certain instances, a requesting module may be performing a sensitive operation that requires use of one or more resources without interference by other requesting modules, such as an atomic operation, and therefore may submit a lockout transaction request to the interconnect to lockout other requesting modules. In conventional implementations, the interconnect, upon acceptance of a lockout transaction request, ceases to process transaction requests from all other requesting modules even when the processing of another transaction request would not interfere with the initial lockout transaction. As a result, lockout transaction requests can significantly impede the throughput of transaction requests at an interconnect of a processing device. Further, conventional implementations can result in transaction deadlocks between non-independent requesting modules. An improved technique for processing lockout transaction requests at an interconnect therefore would be advantageous.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.